I'm not perfect but I keep trying
by Hind-x
Summary: La routine s'était frayée un chemin dans leur quotidien, et la flamme qui illuminait leurs journées s'éteignit petit à petit, et avec elle, l'amour et la passion… Mais brusquement… La routine dévia de chemin, et la flamme qui avait disparut, resurgit soudainement, ramenant avec elle, l'amour et la passion...


**I'm not perfect but I keep trying...**

* * *

Itachi Uchiha soupira, puis s'accouda sur la rambarde du balcon. Il fixa de ses iris noirs le ciel sombre de cette nuit hivernale. La lune surplombait les lieux, projetant une douce clarté qui, pourtant, se voilait tristement par les lumières scintillantes de la cité. Les étoiles quant à elles, brillaient au firmament, prodiguant une lueur argentée qui lui parut lointaine. Une atmosphère presque irréelle planait autour de lui… C'était fascinant…

Le jeune homme sourit, discrètement. Depuis des années déjà, il ne s'était plus abandonné à de telles observations. Il dirigea ensuite son regard une deuxième fois vers la lune où il crut apercevoir le visage de sa bien-aimée. Là, souriant, se dessinant trait pour trait sur l'astre mort. Soudain, et sans crier gare, le sourire de l'Uchiha disparut alors qu'il se tournait, lançant un regard imprégné d'amertume vers l'intérieur de la chambre. Et c'était là qu'il la vit… Belle et sereine. Paisiblement endormie, enveloppée telle une princesse dans les draps de soie à la couleur blanche. Irrévocablement, un frêle quoique magnifique sourire, se dessina sur ses lèvres glacées par la froideur de la nuit.

Le brun baissa la tête, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux longs dont la couleur noire n'avait d'égale que celle de ses yeux. Il soupira pour la énième fois en jetant un coup d'œil vers la voûte céleste. Mais était-ce pour mémoriser ce paysage qu'il ne saurait admirer toutes les nuits ? Ou pour retrouver ce visage souriant qu'il ne pourrait contempler tous les jours ?

Itachi fit quelques pas vers la pièce, quittant ainsi le balcon. Il lança une nouvelle fois un regard à la belle aux cheveux roses, puis prit le chemin de la salle de bain. Quand il y entra, il se rafraîchit le visage, puis resta là, à fixer inlassablement son reflet dans la glace. Pour une raison qu'il lui échappait, il se sentait cette nuit triste, nostalgique, vide, et seul… Cela en était même déroutant…

Le trentenaire appuya sa main gauche sur le bord froid du lavabo, tout en observant son visage fatigué dans la glace. Son teint était blafard, encore plus que d'habitude. Ses iris sombres étaient ternes et sans éclat. Et des cernes lui creusaient les yeux… Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il n'en savait rien à vrai dire… Etait-ce la fatigue ? Sûrement. Mais qu'elle en était la cause ? La pression qu'exerçait sur lui son travail et ses obligations ? Ou les inlassables disputes qui se déclenchaient entre lui et sa femme ? Là aussi, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il n'y avait seulement qu'une seule chose dont il était sûr et certain : son mariage s'écroulait chaque jour encore plus.

Après quatre années de vie de couple, la routine s'était frayée un chemin dans leur quotidien. La lassitude et l'ennui se joignirent aussi à elle. Et la flamme qui illuminait leurs journées s'éteignit petit à petit, et avec elle, l'amour et la passion…

Mais cette nuit-là, il se décida… Le matin, quand elle boirait son café, silencieusement, en lui jetant de temps à autres des regards hésitants, il serait là aussi, à l'observer, à contempler chaque trait de son visage. Ses yeux verts et éclatants. Ses lèvres pulpeuses et rosées. Ses cheveux roses et brillants. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne se contenterait pas simplement de la regarder en silence. Cette fois-ci, il lui dirait qu'elle était belle. Cette fois-ci, il lui sourirait, vraiment. Cette fois-ci, il lui dirait combien il l'aimait, que sans elle, seul, il ne pourrait vivre.

Itachi crut voir ses yeux noirs s'illuminer dans la glace. Il ferait tout pour sauver leur mariage. Il ferait tout pour rester auprès d'elle le plus longtemps possible. Il ferait tout pour revoir une nouvelle fois ce sourire rafraichissant. Ce beau sourire qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des mois déjà…

Il savait que tout cela ne pouvait se finir ainsi, aussi facilement. Il le voyait chaque jour dans ses yeux, c'était pourquoi, aussi longtemps qu'il verrait qu'elle tenait bon, il ne baisserait pas les bras…

Il aurait aimé lui dire « je t'aime… » chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute et chaque seconde, mais à chaque fois, ces mots ne franchissaient point ses lèvres… Etait-ce sa fierté qui l'en empêchait ? Son caractère ? Sa personnalité ? Peut-être…

Cependant, il voulait qu'elle sache que cette indifférence et cette impassibilité qui se peignaient constamment sur son visage, n'étaient qu'un voile… Qu'une misérable carapace qui voilait l'ébullition de sentiments qui se déclenchait en lui à chacun de ses sourires, à chacun de ses regards… Simplement à chaque fois qu'il observait son visage… Etait-ce si difficile à croire ? Si difficile à voir ?

L'Uchiha baissa la tête, puis éteignit les lumières en s'acheminant vers la chambre. Mais il s'arrêta aussitôt, fixant inlassablement de ses iris mélancoliques, son épouse toujours endormie. Elle lui sembla même que sa peau brillait de mille éclats sous la lumière blafarde que projetait la lune sur les draps du lit. Elle scintillait… Comme un bijou… Un bijou hors de portée…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux en baissant la tête par la suite. Il l'aimait beaucoup, tellement, passionnément, à la folie… Mais le savait-elle seulement ? Non, la question devrait plutôt être : l'avait-il seulement bien exprimé ? Il en doutait…

Alors c'était à cause de lui… Leur mariage se brisait à cause de son apparente indifférence…

Il se dirigea vers le lit, s'y assit, puis tendit la main, caressant ainsi doucement et lentement son visage de porcelaine. Le bel homme sourit en sentant son cœur s'animer brusquement d'un semblant de chaleur qu'il avait perdu des mois auparavant. Ses yeux noirs s'illuminèrent et sur son visage se peignit le bonheur et la joie. La routine dévia de chemin. L'ennui et la lassitude disparurent aussi, comme par écho à son état intérieur. Et la flamme qui avait disparut, resurgit soudainement, ramenant avec elle, l'amour et la passion…

Et enfin, il vit le soleil se lever lentement, brillant d'un éclat rouge qu'il trouva encore plus fascinant. Ses rayons lumineux et chaleureux inondèrent la ville déjà éveillée, réchauffant les lieux, réchauffant les cœurs…

Sa douce chaleur pénétra aussitôt à travers les portes ouvertes du balcon, annonçant le début d'une nouvelle journée, pour tout être. Et annonçant le début d'une nouvelle ère, pour _eux_…

« Sakura, je ne suis pas parfait, mais crois-moi, je continue d'essayer… »

* * *

**Alors, vos avis ? :)**


End file.
